Sauf le néant
by Mizore
Summary: OS/Défi Collectif NONAME/Deathfic/Il était mort, Naruto Uzumaki. Mort et enterré depuis trois mois, et avec lui tous les espoirs qu'il portait. Mort, le jinchuuriki au chakra guérisseur. Mort, l'imbécile au sourire inébranlable. Mort, l'invaincu, l'entêté, l'incarnation de la pugnacité. Mort, l'immortel.


**Base** **:** Naruto

 **Disclaimer** **:** **Le monde de** ** _Naruto_** **et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre,** ** _mes_** **inventions,** ** _mes_** **personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission. Nanmého.**

 **Défi pour le collectif NoName** **:** **"Il/elle est mort(e) mais pourquoi veux-tu t'arrêter de vivre ?"**

oOo 

Il était mort, Naruto Uzumaki. Mort et enterré depuis trois mois, et avec lui tous les espoirs qu'il portait. Mort, le jinchuuriki au chakra guérisseur. Mort, l'imbécile au sourire inébranlable. Mort, l'invaincu, l'entêté, l'incarnation de la pugnacité. Mort, l'immortel.

Immortel, Sasuke avait fini par y croire. Il n'était revenu à Konoha que parce qu'il avait fini par y croire, et maintenant il était mort. Ça n'avait même pas été dans un acte héroïque, en sauvant ses équipiers ou en déjouant un complot contre le village. Non, il était mort pour une simple erreur de jugement, une seconde d'inattention anodine qui lui avait coûté la vie, contre un adversaire d'un niveau banal, pendant une mission facile. Et son démon était mort avec lui, entre les mains de Sakura qui n'avait pas le pouvoir de guérir une tête arrachée. Pas de dernier mot pour le plus grand bavard de Konoha, simplement deux yeux vides encore écarquillés sous la surprise.

Il ne l'avait pas réalisé tout de suite, en réalité. Il avait assisté à l'enterrement comme si ça ne le concernait pas, comme si c'était un étranger qui reposait dans le cercueil. Sakura n'avait pas pleuré. Hinata Hyuuga n'était pas venue. Naruto et elle s'étaient fiancés trois mois avant sa mort. Le sharingan de Sasuke n'avait pas manifesté le moindre changement. C'était comme s'il ne s'était, pour ainsi dire, rien passé. Le cercueil avait été recouvert, fin du non-évènement. Chacun avait repris sa vie là où ils l'avaient laissé, fuyant le trou béant que la disparition de leur ami avait creusé.

Mais pour Sasuke, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées aussi simplement. Il n'avait pris conscience de la mort de Naruto qu'au fil des semaines suivantes. Ces semaines, il les avait passées comme d'habitude, en s'attendant à le voir débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, braillant comme un idiot, le défiant à un duel d'entraînement. Mais le temps passait, et il ne venait pas. Le temps passait et le monde tournait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Quelque part dans son esprit, cette absence commençait tout juste à devenir tangible. L'instant exact du point de non-retour fut lorsqu'il reçut une note officielle, délivrée par un oiseau messager. C'était une mésange charbonnière qui venait toquer au carreau de sa fenêtre, ce détail s'était gravé dans sa mémoire comme s'il était essentiel.

 _"Bureau des Assignations de Missions. Veuillez vous présenter au bureau de l'Hokage à quinze heures, pour l'officialisation de votre nouvelle équipe."_

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Puis il se souvint que son équipe était composée, depuis son retour à Konoha et jusqu'à présent, de Sakura Haruno, de l'Anbu Sai, et de Naruto Uzumaki. Mais Naruto Uzumaki était mort depuis trois mois, l'équipe était désormais incomplète. Ses yeux se mirent à brûler, le morceau de papier sur lequel était écris le message devint flou, mais il savait que ce n'était pas des larmes qui affectaient sa vision. Il choisit de bloquer son chakra, refusant le pouvoir du sharingan qui cherchait à s'étendre avec la perte d'un être cher, ravalant ses émotions de peur qu'elles ne le submergent complètement.

Un deuxième choc survint lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Kakashi changea de tête, derrière son bureau, lorsqu'il le vit entrer. Même sous son masque, Sasuke devina son expression consternée qui le dévisageait. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se regarder dans un miroir depuis des semaines, mais il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air très reluisant. En y repensant bien, il ne se souvenait pas de quand datait son dernier vrai repas. Il avait pris une douche avant de venir, avait rapidement enfilé l'uniforme standard de Konoha, mais avait relégué sa tenue de combat habituelle et son bandeau rayé d'un coup de griffe au fond d'un tiroir. L'une comme l'autre étaient porteurs de trop lourds souvenirs.

Dans la pièce, Sakura et Sai étaient déjà là. C'est en voyant le visage cerné de Sakura, sa maigreur et ses épaules voûtées qu'il prit conscience qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'enterrement de Naruto, trois mois auparavant. Sai avait l'air fatigué, lui aussi, et couvait Sakura d'un regard inquiet. Sur sa chaise d'Hokage, Kakashi poussa un long soupir et se frotta les yeux d'un geste las, d'une manière que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Au garde à vous aux côtés de ses coéquipiers, face à son ancien professeur, il semblait que Naruto pouvait débarquer à tout instant dans le bureau, claquant la porte, s'excusant avec une grimace enfantine pour son retard, évoquant un prétexte fallacieux que personne ne croirait. Le silence s'étira quelques instants, comme si tous attendait et espérait le moment où la porte s'ouvrirait enfin.

Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas, et Kakashi finit par extraire un dossier d'une des piles posées en équilibre sur son bureau.

\- Bon, annonça-t-il. La personne qui va rejoindre votre équipe va arriver d'ici un instant à l'autre. En attendant, l'un de vous a-t-il quelque chose à dire ou une annonce à faire ?

Seul un silence de plomb lui répondit. Sasuke eut vaguement l'envie de dire quelque-chose uniquement pour soulager Kakashi qui ne savait visiblement pas quoi ajouter, mais il ne parvenait à penser à rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il voulait quitter l'équipe de Sakura et Sai ? Il y avait souvent pensé, ces dernières semaines, mais n'avait pas encore vraiment pris de décision. Il se demanda qui serait le remplaçant qui viendrait faire illusion dans une équipe brisée à jamais. Il pensa à Hinata, mais il était plus probable qu'elle voudrait s'éloigner de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son fiancé. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, lui aussi, et ne plus jamais croiser le regard des trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir, ajouta alors Kakashi. Cette réassignation sera provisoire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Selon la procédure en cas de perte de l'un des membres d'une équipe, un remplacement est la première des solutions envisagées afin de ne pas briser le travail d'équipe déjà installé entre les autres.

C'était la solution la plus rationnelle et la plus logique, mais Sasuke se souvenait encore de la difficulté qu'il avait eu, après son retour au village, à accepter la présence de Sai. Et Sakura lui avait raconté qu'il s'était passé la même chose avec elle et Naruto, lorsque le jeune Anbu avait été désigné pour le remplacer pendant sa désertion. L'acceptation d'un nouveau membre pour en remplacer un autre, était toujours compliquée, elle échouait souvent. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Kakashi continua :

\- C'est un procédé qui est loin d'être toujours concluant, il arrive que le résultat soit plus néfaste que bénéfique pour les missions. Le plus souvent, la solution la plus viable est la dissolution complète de l'équipe. Vous avez des amis qui ont préféré cette solution.

C'était effectivement ce qui était arrivé à Tenten et Lee, après la mort de Neji Hyuuga et la retraite de Maito Gai, définitivement estropié. Ils avaient eu plusieurs coéquipiers pour essayer de reformer une équipe, souvent des Hyuuga, et toujours des spécialistes du taijutsu. Mais ça n'avait jamais marché, ils avaient finalement pris la décision de se séparer, eux qui n'étaient plus que les vestiges d'une osmose disparue à jamais. Tenten avait rejoint l'Anbu et Lee était devenu le sensei d'une équipe de genins. Sasuke contempla Sai et Sakura, puis Kakashi derrière son bureau. Sans Naruto et sans leur ancien professeur, leur équipe n'était plus, elle aussi, qu'un fantôme du passé.

On frappa à la porte. Celui qui était censé être leur nouveau coéquipier entra dans la pièce. Sasuke aperçu les poings de Sakura se serrer avant même de voir le visage du nouvel arrivant. Le visage de Konohamaru Sarutobi était hésitant, comme s'il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il se racla la gorge et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je comprends mieux ce que vous vouliez dire lorsque vous parliez de "pâle figure de remplacement", à l'époque, murmura Sai suffisamment distinctement pour que tous l'entendent.

Konohamaru eut la décence de paraître embarrassé et baissa les yeux. Sakura détourna rageusement les siens, fusillant Kakashi d'un regard noir, mais fut visiblement incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

\- Écoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, se contenta de dire celui-ci. Mais Konohamaru n'a plus d'équipe depuis que Moegi est devenue sensei et qu'Udon a été affecté à la Division des Renseignements. Son tempérament et ses capacités sont les plus adaptés à votre formation. De plus, vous vous connaissez déjà, ce qui facilitera l'installation du travail d'équipe.

Les yeux de Sasuke le picotèrent désagréablement, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ce geste attira l'attention de tous, car ils savaient à quel point le sharingan était lié à la psyché de son porteur, mais il les ignora. La fureur et la douleur qui grandissaient en lui n'avait rien à voir avec Konohamaru, il le savait. Objectivement, il le savait. Konohamaru ressemblait à Naruto parce qu'il connaissait ses techniques, partageait la même ambition que lui, ainsi que son goût pour les blagues douteuses. Mais cette ressemblance n'avait pas été destinée à jouer un jour le rôle du remplaçant. Tout n'était que fortuit, et se révélait très utile à présent. Il se concentra sur son chakra, le ravala comme on ravale un haut-le-cœur. Le picotement se dissipa.

Il écouta Kakashi leur donner leurs instructions comme à travers un voile, la voix lointaine. Sakura restait chef d'équipe et fut chargée de superviser leur entraînement à la synchronisation. Au fur et à mesure que se déroulait l'entretien, l'esprit de Sasuke se clarifia. L'évidence lui apparut enfin.

Il n'était revenu à Konoha que parce que Naruto l'avait convaincu qu'un avenir meilleur était possible pour les shinobi. Il n'était revenu que parce qu'il était là pour lui réapprendre à vivre, lui donner un objectif à poursuivre : celui d'être l'ombre du Hokage qu'il serait un jour. Toutes ses années, depuis son retour, avaient été teintées de la haine des habitants du village, des shinobi incapables de pardonner la traitrise d'un Uchiha. Il avait tenu bon pour ne pas abandonner Naruto et pour l'aider à accomplir son rêve. C'était devenu l'unique sens de sa vie, il n'en existait pas d'autre.

Et ce rêve avait pris fin avec la mort de Naruto.

oOo

Sasuke évita le rasengan de Konohamaru de justesse, incapable de lire ses mouvements. La technique s'écrasa sur le sol et explosa en cratère, mais n'atteignit à peine qu'un dixième de la puissance de la technique originelle de Naruto. Il soupira d'exaspération et se remit en position. La différence de niveau entre lui et son adversaire était palpable, mais pas autant qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Il peinait à anticiper les mouvements du jeune shinobi, malgré l'activation de son sharingan. Il devait y avoir un problème.

\- Sakura, appela-t-il en direction de leur chef d'équipe. Viens voir. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec mes yeux.

La jeune femme, méconnaissable dans son uniforme réglementaire, s'approcha en quelques sauts. Elle non plus n'avait plus remis son ancienne tenue de combat depuis des mois. Même Sai avait fini par enfiler la veste verte des shinobis de Konoha. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé entre eux mais cette habitude s'était installée du jour au lendemain, comme pour prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, et oublier qu'il leur manquait l'élément le plus coloré dans le tableau qu'ils avaient créé. L'anonymat de l'uniforme leur conférait, du moins en surface, et pour le moment d'un entraînement, le soulagement de ne plus chercher du regard la touche orange et noire parmi les silhouettes floues qui se mouvaient autour d'eux. Fantômes indistincts vêtus de noir et vert, ils s'offraient le luxe d'oublier qui ils étaient et qui ils avaient aimé.

Atterrissant en douceur à ses côtés, Sakura scruta ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Non, dit-elle. Il n'y a aucun problème, du moins pas sous cette forme. Active ton sharingan, pour voir ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sasuke, saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment. Il _est_ activé.

Sakura pâlit brusquement.

\- ... Ton œil droit est complètement noir. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

Il concentra son chakra dans ses yeux, de la même manière qu'il le faisait toujours depuis le jour où il avait éveillé son sharingan. La sensation n'était pas vraiment différente par rapport à son état normal, seules ses perceptions affûtées indiquaient qu'il avait activé son dôjutsu. Pour voir les flux de chakra, il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur un point précis, en utilisant plus ou moins les mêmes muscles que pour regarder de loin. En fait, il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi tant son sharingan lui était instinctif.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, se contenta-t-il de dire à Sakura à défaut d'autre chose.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il ajouta :

\- J'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose après... après l'enterrement, mais je l'ai contenu. Si mon œil droit devait aussi évoluer en rinnegan, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à contrôler un tel pouvoir. Et tu te souviens ce qu'il est arrivé au dernier porteur de deux rinnegan.

Il savait qu'en disant ça, il se mentait aussi bien à lui-même qu'à Sakura. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il refusait l'évolution de son dojutsu pour ne pas avoir à admettre la réalité de la mort de Naruto. Ce n'était pas seulement le pouvoir de ses yeux, qu'il rejetait, mais aussi ce qu'il impliquait.

Après vérification, le pouvoir du rinnegan de son œil gauche, lui, semblait fonctionner normalement. Mais aucun de ses yeux ne fit apparaître le moindre début de tomoe. Sakura le regarda en silence, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Son regard s'attarda sur son bras coupé, puis se détourna. Elle haussa finalement les épaules :

\- En contenant la montée en puissance de ton sharingan, tu as probablement dû créer une barrière psychique capable de le confiner complètement. On pourrait demander à Ino d'essayer de la briser, mais le mieux serait que tu y arrives toi-même pour éviter l'effet "bombe à retardement". On ne sait pas quelle puissance est en train de s'accumuler derrière cette défense.

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment s'il était convaincu par cette théorie de barrière psychique, mais il devait admettre que c'était la plus plausible qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont cette barrière s'était érigée, ni comment la détruire. Son sharingan était donc condamné jusqu'à ce que le déclic se fasse, sans avoir la moindre idée de quand il arriverait.

Un soir, après plusieurs semaines d'entraînement laborieux et peu productif, il passa à la supérette près de chez lui avant de rentrer. Son sharingan restait obstinément bloqué, et Konohamaru sonnait comme une fausse note dans leur formation. Dans les rayons déserts, sur-éclairés à la lumière jaune et grésillante, Sasuke choisi rapidement des plats préparés à faire réchauffer. Il savait cuisiner, mais toute envie l'avait quitté aujourd'hui, il se sentait vide. Une bouteille d'alcool était tombée de son rayonnage, se brisant sur le sol, et l'odeur embaumait tout le magasin, entêtante. Il avait toujours l'impression que Naruto allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Vieille compagne de ces cinq dernières années, la douleur de son membre amputé se réveilla brusquement, lui coupant le souffle.

Il resta immobile quelques seconde, attendant que la douleur qui lui saisissait le bras jusqu'à l'épaule s'atténue. Le sang pulsait, un picotement désagréable remontait le long de son moignon, et il sentit un début de nausée s'installer. Il paya rapidement ses achats, ignorant le regard mauvais du caissier qui le côtoyait pourtant plusieurs fois par semaine depuis des années, et rentra rapidement à son appartement. C'était un minuscule studio qu'il occupait depuis son retour à Konoha, le seul dont le propriétaire ait accepté de louer à un traître à peine réhabilité.

Il mâcha sans conviction quelque bouchées de riz au curry réchauffé au micro-onde, mais la douleur avait achevé de lui couper l'appétit. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que son bras amputé ne l'avait plus fait souffrir à ce point. Il contempla son assiette pendant de longues minutes, amorphe. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, et la pièce plongée dans le noir lui rappela son sharingan inexistant. Il soupira.

Soudain, il se leva, pris d'une impulsion. Toujours plongé dans le noir, il mit ses chaussures de gestes automatiques sans prendre la peine d'enfiler sa veste de combat par-dessus son uniforme noir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner de l'atmosphère étouffante de cet appartement qui lui tenait lieu de prison. Marchant à grandes enjambées dans les rues de Konoha, il prit sans y penser la direction des monuments Hokage. Il s'y rendait souvent avec Naruto, autrefois, après de longues séances d'entraînement pour discuter de tout et de rien, ou simplement pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit en compagnie de son frère d'arme. Sakura les rejoignait parfois, mais la plupart du temps c'était un lieu qui leur était réservé. Encore aujourd'hui, il associait à cet endroit à un sentiment de paix et de sérénité. Il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis cette fameuse mission.

Lorsqu'il arrive au sommet du crâne représentant le quatrième Hokage, il ne décela aucune autre présence, à son grand soulagement. Il s'installa assis en tailleur et dissimula son chakra afin de contempler les lumières de la ville sans être dérangé. Il avait si férocement détesté ce village qu'il peinait à réaliser à quel point il le trouvait réconfortant, à présent.

Il avait souvent songé, ces dernières années, que sa vie n'avait plus d'autre utilité que d'aider Naruto à atteindre son but. Il y avait eu, certes, des moments paisibles, voire heureux depuis son retour... mais jamais il n'avait envisagé autre chose que de mettre fin à sa vie si Naruto devait terminer la sienne avant lui. Le suicide était ce qu'il avait voulu dès le début, prévu dès le moment où il aurait réussi à tuer Itachi. La période où il pensait refonder son clan n'avait duré, finalement, que très peu de temps. Ç'avait toujours été ça, sa vision de l'avenir : accomplir son objectif, puis mourir. Vivre sans but ne l'intéressait pas. Fonder une famille était voué à l'échec, elle aurait fini par s'entretuer comme les membres de son clan l'avaient toujours fait dans leur soif de pouvoir. De toute façon, même sans sharingan, un enfant Uchiha élevé à Konoha était condamné à être malheureux, rejeté et mis à l'écart à cause de la trahison passée de son géniteur.

S'il n'avait pas encore mis fin à ses jours, c'était uniquement parce que le choc de la mort de Naruto l'avait laissé pétrifié, abasourdi d'incrédulité. Et aussi parce qu'il avait mis longtemps à prendre conscience de cette réalité inacceptable. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment vécu, ces trois derniers mois. Mourir ne ferait aucune différence. Effleurant du bout des doigts la lame du kunai dans l'étui accroché à sa jambe, il prit calmement conscience que plus rien ne l'empêchait d'en finir ici et maintenant. Cette perspective l'empli d'un soulagement si vif que son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Le kunai se retrouva dans sa main avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Sa respiration était rapide, mais profonde et régulière. Son esprit était parfaitement calme face à la mort. Mieux, il l'attendait avec impatience. Sasuke savait depuis longtemps comment mourir de façon rapide et indolore. La lame avança vers sa gorge, ses yeux fixaient le village sous ses yeux. Il avait hâte.

Un mouvement furtif sur sa gauche attira son attention. Frustré, il jeta un coup d'œil vers ce qui l'avait dérangé. Et tout son corps se crispa brusquement, fouetté d'une décharge d'adrénaline plus violente qu'un choc électrique. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu, seul gisait sur le sol le kunai qu'il agrippait comme un naufragé, encore quelques instants auparavant.

Perchée sur la tête du cinquième Hokage, droite et immobile, Sakura fixait le vide, la gorge béante d'un sourire ensanglanté.

oOo

Elle lui avait appris à guérir les plaies pour arrêter les hémorragies, se souvint Sasuke. Le corps inerte de Sakura se vidait de son sang tandis qu'il apposait sa main sur la trachée ouverte en une technique de soin dérisoire. Il parvint à ralentir le flux jusqu'à ce qu'il se tarisse presque complètement, mais plutôt en agissant en bouchon qu'en guérissant vraiment l'entaille. Il ne pouvait ni bouger la main, ni porter Sakura tout en maintenant la technique. Lui qui n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir refusé la prothèse de son bras gauche, il se maudit pourtant en cet instant de ne pas disposer de ses deux mains. Pour la première fois, il lui vint à l'esprit que s'il avait possédé un bras gauche, pendant cette mission, Naruto ne serait peut-être pas mort.

Il sentit le cœur affolé de Sakura commencer à ralentir sous sa main. Elle avait déjà perdu trop de sang, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'agripper désespérément sa gorge et la regarder mourir lentement, impuissant. La panique commença à le submerger, il ne pouvait pas perdre aussi Sakura, pas maintenant.

\- Ne meurs pas, murmura-t-il en une supplique qu'il savait inutile.

Il déploya son chakra comme un flambeau autant qu'il le put sans activer son sharingan. Son seul espoir était qu'un ninja doté de facultés sensorielles vienne voir l'origine de cette démonstration de force à un endroit aussi absurde que le sommet des monuments Hokage. Il compta les secondes, à regarder la tâche de sang s'élargir sous la tête de Sakura. Encore à demi consciente, elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, et fixa Sasuke sans paraître le reconnaître.

\- Ne meurs pas, répéta-t-il en cherchant à capter son regard. Ne meurs pas.

Lentement, elle souleva sa main pour la joindre à la sienne. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle voulait l'empêcher de la soigner, mais elle engloba au contraire sa technique dans la sienne, se guérissant elle-même. Les chairs se refermèrent, mollement, progressivement, un bourrelet sanguinolent demeurant là où elles se rejoignaient. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'admirer, dans son angoisse, la maîtrise de sa technique de soin. Il était déjà très compliqué de se soigner soi-même dans des conditions optimales, mais Sakura en fut capable alors même qu'elle était au bord de la mort et incapable de voir sa blessure.

Ils étaient sur le point de terminer ensemble ce raccommodage de fortune lorsqu'un cri horrifié retentit à proximité. Sasuke vit Ino Yamanaka qui se précipitait dans leur direction, suivie de ses coéquipiers, Shikamaru Nara et Chôji Akimichi. Dotée de puissantes capacités sensorielles, elle avait probablement capté son chakra qui résonnait aux alentours. Il n'osa relâcher sa technique que lorsqu'elle prit le relai, prenant à peine le temps de se jeter à terre, consolidant la fragile cicatrice. Il s'éloigna maladroitement en se traînant sur les genoux pour lui laisser la place de travailler.

\- Il faut la transporter immédiatement à l'hopital, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle va avoir besoin d'une transfusion.

\- Je vais chercher de l'aide, répondit aussitôt Chôji. Il nous faut un brancard.

Sur ces mots, il sauta directement depuis le monument pour rejoindre l'hôpital par le chemin le plus rapide. Pendant qu'Ino soignait Sakura, le visage éclairé d'une lueur verte et diaphane, Shikamaru et Sasuke restaient silencieux. Le cœur de Sasule ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir, sa respiration était sifflante, erratique. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard de l'immense flaque de sang dans laquelle il pataugeait. Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Sakura que Shikamaru fixait sans un mot. Debout derrière sa coéquipière, il le regardait lui, l'expression indéchiffrable.

Il ne prit conscience qu'à ce moment-là que personne à part lui n'avait vu Sakura se trancher elle-même la gorge. Ils n'avaient vu que Sakura se soigner par-dessus sa propre main, et lui agenouillé à ses côté, doté d'un sharingan capable de convaincre un esprit fragilisé de porter une lame à sa propre gorge. Lui qui était encore considéré comme un traître, et qui n'avait réussi à regagner la confiance de personne à part ses coéquipiers.

Puis il s'aperçut qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Être soupçonné, arrêté, ou même condamné à mort, tout cela ne lui importait plus. Il avait tenté de se suicider une fraction de seconde après Sakura, vivre ou mourir n'avait aucune importance. Il regarda les brancardiers arriver, précédés par Chôji, avec un détachement incongru, comme s'il n'était que spectateur de la scène. Il entendait à peine les voix des infirmiers qui déplaçaient le corps inanimé de Sakura. Un jônin les accompagnait. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de l'Uchiha, il lui cria quelque chose. Il dut se concentrer pour comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Uchiha ? répéta le jônin dans une posture tendue, prête au combat.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais seule une suite de sons informe en sorti. Il avala sa salive et réessaya, désignant le kunai qui gisait sur le sol :

\- Elle a essayé de se suicider. J'ai pu la stabiliser jusqu'à ce que Yamanaka arrive.

Le regard du jônin passa alternativement de Sasuke au kunai, n'en croyant visiblement pas un mot. Ino, toujours assise à l'endroit où elle avait soigné Sakura, le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Shikamaru ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, le scrutant toujours. Chôji regarda le jônin sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, visiblement perdu.

\- Si tu crois que... commença le jônin, en avançant avec un air qui se voulait menaçant.

Shikamaru avança alors d'un pas, détachant enfin son regard de Sasuke et s'interposant entre lui et le shinobi.

\- Je suis témoin, dit-il brusquement. J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, il dit la vérité.

Ino et Chôji regardèrent leur coéquipier d'un air surpris, mais n'ajoutèrent pas un mot. Le shinobi parût vouloir protester, mais il se ravisa finalement, haussa les épaules et parti rejoindre les infirmiers, non sans un dernier coup d'œil méfiant dans leur direction. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Son rythme cardiaque ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se calmer, et sa vision commença à se troubler. Il essaya de se lever, mais à peine prit-il appui sur ses jambes qu'elles se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il serait probablement tombé si Chôji ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda celui-ci pendant qu'Ino se levait pour l'examiner.

\- Il est en état de choc, dit-elle. Sasuke, tu dois te calmer. Respire régulièrement et profondément. Chôji, fais-le s'asseoir.

Après de longues minutes passées à respirer selon un protocole de ré-oxygénation, les points noirs de sa vision commencèrent à s'estomper. Pendant que son cœur ralentissait enfin, il commença à se sentir embarrassé de s'être ainsi étalé. Lui qui ne daignait montrer à personne la moindre faiblesse, pas même à Sakura, rarement à Naruto, il eut du mal à réaliser s'être autant laissé aller devant ces trois personnes qu'il côtoyait à peine. Maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, il pouvait d'ailleurs voir distinctement leur propre embarras devant son état.

\- Tu peux te lever ? finit par demander Ino.

En guise de réponse, il se redressa de lui-même. Ses jambes étaient encore faibles, mais elles ne cèderaient plus, estima-t-il. Shikamaru poussa alors un soupir exaspéré, et mit les mains dans ses poches, décontractant ses épaules. Sasuke remarqua pour la première fois que sa posture était restée tendue tout au long des minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.

\- Bordel, Sasuke, râla-t-il en lui tournant le dos. Vous êtes vraiment les deux mêmes, Sakura et toi. Vous ne pourriez pas le dire, quand vous allez mal ? Juste histoire qu'on ait pas à ramasser les pots cassés après ? Ça nous ferait des vacances, franchement.

Sasuke ne sut pas quoi répondre à une telle tirade. Pendant qu'Ino engueulait son coéquipier pour son indélicatesse, visiblement outrée, il ramassa le kunai de Sakura, plus par réflexe que pour autre chose. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts pendant un moment, pensivement. À son tour, il soupira.

\- Merci... dit-il sans lâcher le kunai des yeux. Pour... tout ça.

Les trois shinobis le regardèrent en silence, visiblement étonnés. Sans doute n'avaient-ils jamais imaginé le voir dans un état aussi pitoyable, et encore moins les remercier. Sasuke n'était pas exactement connu pour sa courtoisie, au sein de ses connaissances. Il tourna les talons, préférant s'en aller avant d'empirer son cas.

\- Sérieusement Sasuke, fit Shikamaru dans son dos. Quand ça va mal, viens en parler au lieu de broyer du noir. Ça aide.

Il ne répondit pas, mais il savait que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. De façon inattendue, une espèce de gratitude émergea en lui pendant qu'il prenait le chemin de son appartement. C'était probablement le sentiment le plus positif qu'il ait éprouvé depuis des mois. Accueillant cette émotion nouvelle comme on manipule une bulle de verre, fragile et légère, il l'observa un moment, l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Puis choisit de la laisser où elle était, la rangeant soigneusement dans un coin de son esprit.

oOo

Lorsqu'il vint rendre visite à Sakura à l'hôpital, un matin pluvieux, il n'eut aucune difficulté à ignorer les regards peu enthousiastes des infirmiers et des médecins. Il avait vaguement été soupçonné d'avoir été celui qui avait attaqué Sakura, mais les charges avaient rapidement été abandonnées. Avoir un Hokage comme sensei devait bien avoir ses avantages, de temps à autres. Il avait donc parfaitement le droit d'être là et la frustration des ninjas autour de lui, qui aurait aimé avoir une bonne raison de le chasser sans autre forme de procès, l'enchantait proprement.

Sakura était hospitalisée depuis une semaine et sa sortie était prévue pour le lendemain. Les trois premiers jours, Sasuke n'avait pas été autorisé à lui rendre visite, le temps que tout soupçon soit définitivement écarté. Les trois jours suivants, il les avait passé à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, une fois devant elle. Il avait inconsciemment remis son propre suicide à plus tard, plus préoccupé par Sakura que par lui-même. Ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole depuis des mois, et toujours dans le cadre du travail. Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point elle souffrait avant de la voir tenter de mettre fin à ses jours.

Il était donc là, devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital, trop tard pour lui être d'une aide quelconque, trop tôt pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Avait-il seulement quoi que ce soit à lui dire ? S'ils n'avaient pas été assignés à la même équipe, lorsqu'ils étaient genins, ils ne se seraient probablement jamais adressé la parole. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tenait pas à elle, ça signifiait simplement que, sans Naruto, leur relation n'avait peut-être plus aucun sens, plus aucune raison d'être.

Puis il se souvint de la panique qui l'avait envahi, sur le monument Hokage, de l'angoisse insupportable qu'il avait ressenti à la perspective de la perdre. Il se souvint des mots que Kakashi lui avait adressés, il y a une éternité. _Il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour aimer, seule la haine a besoin d'être justifiée._ Il n'y avait accordé aucune importance, à l'époque. Il ouvrit la porte.

Dès le moment où il la vit, allongée sur son lit, le dos redressé par quelques oreillers, il comprit qu'elle garderait toute sa vie son hideuse cicatrice. Sai était assis à ses côté et lui parlait en lui tenant la main. Elle, elle le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, presque amusée. Même Sasuke, qui ne s'intéressait guère aux sentiments des autres, avait compris depuis longtemps ce qu'éprouvait Sai pour sa coéquipière. Il ne savait pas si cette affection était réciproque mais la situation ne semblait pas la déranger. Sakura avait l'habitude de plaire aux hommes de son entourage, bien qu'il l'ait déjà entendue se plaindre d'attentions un peu trop insistantes. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers lui. Sai ne lâcha pas la main de Sakura tout de suite, et ne le fit qu'en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Je vous laisse, je reviendrais tout à l'heure, dit-il alors.

En passant près de Sasuke, il s'arrêta, hésita un instant. À son grand étonnement, il serra brièvement son épaule avant de continuer son chemin.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il de façon à ce que Sakura ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, trop surpris pour savoir comment réagir. Ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour entre Sai et lui, même s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien sur le plan professionnel. Lors des sorties entre membres de l'équipe, il s'accommodait de sa présence plus qu'il ne l'appréciait réellement, et cela semblait réciproque. Un tel geste de gratitude était inhabituel de sa part, et ne traduisait pas seulement l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour Sakura. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Sasuke s'assit à la place qu'il avait laissée vacante, à côté du lit.

Sakura évitait son regard, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, et lui ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Le silence régna donc pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, Sasuke se racla la gorge et désigna du menton la cicatrice de la jeune femme.

\- Désolé pour ça, dit-il. Si j'avais mieux écouté tes conseils sur la technique de soin tu n'aurais pas gardé de marque.

Sakura eut un rire sifflant, très loin de celui qu'il lui connaissait habituellement, clair et sonore.

\- Me dit celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque, éraillée. En effet, quel goujat tu fais.

Elle détourna à nouveau les yeux, tortillant les draps de sa couverture entre ses doigts.

\- Ça va rester ? demanda-t-il finalement, plus pour meubler le silence qu'autre chose.

Elle haussa les épaules avec fatalisme :

\- Oui, mais les aides-soignants pensent qu'on m'a fait ça en mission et que j'y ai survécu en terrassant mon adversaire. Ça les impressionne beaucoup, je crois.

La cicatrice, en effet, était loin d'être belle avec ses bourrelets disgracieux, plus blanche que la peau de Sakura et encore inflammée par endroits. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'ils avaient rencontré Ibiki Morino, lorsqu'ils étaient genins, et de l'effet que ses cicatrices avaient produit sur l'ensemble de la salle. Sakura n'était peut-être pas aussi défigurée que lui, mais cette marque abjecte ne manquerait pas d'imposer une forme de respect, pour qui ignorait comment elle l'avait acquise.

Au-delà de la cicatrice, Sasuke voyait aussi les cernes toujours présentes sous ses yeux, sa pâleur, sa maigreur, ses cheveux collés par la transpiration.

\- Pardonne-moi d'avoir été absent ces derniers temps, dit-il tout-à-coup. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser affronter tout ça toute seule.

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment seule, répondit-elle doucement. J'avais Sai, j'avais Ino. Toi, pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que ma présence pourrait faire une différence pour toi.

Elle parlait probablement de cet instant critique, au sommet des têtes Hokage, pendant lequel Sasuke n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de la supplier de ne pas mourir, pas elle aussi. Pour être honnête, il ne l'avait pas réalisé non plus, avant d'être sur le point de la perdre. Il ne comprenait ces choses-là que toujours trop tard, de toute manière. Il haussa les épaules à son tour :

\- Je ne t'avais pas laissé beaucoup d'indices, il faut dire.

Elle rit à nouveau de ce rire brisé, enroué. Il ne put contenir un sourire en coin. Elle lui avait manqué. Ils échangèrent un long regard en silence, mais d'un silence différent de celui qui l'avait précédé. C'était un regard paisible et confortable.

\- Tu sais... dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je n'arrive plus à pleurer, depuis qu'il est mort. Pas une seule larme. Je ne les réprime même pas, je me sens simplement... vide.

Et c'était vrai, en y repensant. Il ne l'avait pas vu pleuré à l'enterrement, elle qui versait d'habitude ses larmes à la moindre émotion. Ni à l'enterrement, ni à aucun autre moment. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait tenté d'en finir, parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer sa souffrance, se retrouvant submergée par cette douleur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à extraire de son corps ni de son esprit. Peut-être était-ce en partie pour cela qu'il avait voulu mourir, lui aussi, lui qui n'avait jamais su comment exprimer ses émotions, ni les bonnes, ni les mauvaises.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment vivre sans lui, continua-t-elle. Il portait tant choses avec lui, je ne comprends même pas qu'il ait pu disparaître, juste comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à accepter que tout ce qu'il a été, tout ce qu'il voulait réaliser, tout s'est volatilisé comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la referma sans dire un mot. Sakura formulait avec exactitude ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, faisant écho à sa propre souffrance. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, et Konohamaru entra dans la pièce. Visiblement en colère, il les dévisagea tous deux les poings serrés :

\- Vous vous trompez ! Tout ce qu'il a construit n'a pas disparu, et j'en suis la preuve. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'ambition de devenir Hokage, c'est lui qui m'a appris les techniques dont je me sers au combat, c'est lui qui a fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas le droit de prétendre que son existence n'a laissé aucune trace !

Il empoigna rageusement la poignée pour repartir, et ajouta :

\- Et vous ne seriez pas non plus ceux que vous êtes devenus s'il n'avait jamais été là. C'est injuste et insultant de ne pas vous en souvenir.

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte avec fracas. Sasuke et Sakura restèrent seuls, bouche bée, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. La fureur de Konohamaru les prenait au dépourvu, mais avait le mérite de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir de la perte de Naruto. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas tort dans ses propos, Sasuke s'en rendait compte malgré tout.

\- Je vais le rattraper, dit-il en se levant. Je reviendrai demain pour ta sortie.

Sans attendre la réponse de Sakura, il courut dans le couloir, mais n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps. Konohamaru était sorti de l'hopital, mais s'était assis sur un banc à proximité, la tête dans les mains. Sasuke n'aurait su dire s'il était en colère, triste, ou un peu les deux à la fois. En fait, il aurait été incapable d'interpréter la moindre expression corporelle de Konohamaru, tant il était loin de le connaître suffisamment pour ça. À vrai dire, dans ces conditions, il n'était pas étonnant que leur entraînement au travail d'équipe se soit révélé aussi désastreux.

Debout à côté du jeune homme, qui ne réagit absolument pas à sa présence, Sasuke se souvint un peu en retard qu'il n'était pas doué pour les relations humaines. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant qu'il était là, il s'assit maladroitement sur le banc et se gratta la nuque. Au fond, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à vouloir le rattraper. Pour lui dire quoi ? Pour se plaindre d'être celui qui souffrait le plus de la perte de Naruto ?

Konohamaru se frotta le visage avec lassitude, se redressa un peu, mais refusa de tourner la tête vers l'Uchiha. Les coudes sur les genoux, il regardait obstinément devant lui.

\- Sakura ne disait pas ça pour te blesser, dit Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

\- Je sais, répliqua d'emblée Konohamaru. Je sais mais... ça m'est insupportable, de vous entendre dire ça. Je lui dois tellement, je ne serais jamais capable d'oublier ce qu'il m'a apporté. Et vous, vous étiez les personnes les plus proches de lui et vous prétendez que sa vie a été vaine. Je ne comprends pas comment pouvez penser un truc pareil.

Encore une fois, Sasuke ne répondit que par le silence. Son coéquipier avait le droit de se sentir insulté, et sa réaction par la colère était autrement plus saine que celle qu'ils avaient eu, Sakura et lui.

\- Le rêve de Naruto n'est pas mort, Sasuke, reprit celui-ci avec force. Il continue de vivre à travers tous ceux qui seront là pour faire ce qu'il voulait accomplir. Il continuera de vivre tant que je serais là pour m'en acquitter à sa place. Je deviendrai Hokage, car c'est le rêve que Naruto Uzumaki m'a transmis et que je perdurerai.

D'une façon cynique, Sasuke songea que les chances de Konohamaru de devenir Hokage n'avaient jamais été aussi élevée que depuis la mort de Naruto, puisqu'il semblait impossible que quiconque puisse le surpasser dans ce domaine de son vivant.

Il soupira, fatigué. En y réfléchissant bien, n'avait-il pas, lui aussi, les moyens de faire perdurer l'existence de Naruto ? Pas en le vengeant ; il n'y avait rien à venger, le shinobi responsable de sa mort avait été tué à la seconde même où le chakra de Kyuubi lui avait explosé au visage. Mais en accomplissant tout ce qu'il aurait voulu accomplir, peut-être. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire. Abolir le système discriminatoire du clan Hyuuga, créer un vrai établissement pour les orphelins de guerre, s'assurer que la tragédie du clan Uchiha ne se reproduise jamais. Tant de choses avortées, tant de gâchis. Si Konohamaru voulait la responsabilité de reprendre ce flambeau éteint, Sasuke la lui laissait volontiers.

Lui, en revanche, n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de jouer ce rôle, plus maintenant. Sur le banc devant l'hôpital de Konoha, un rayon de soleil inattendu réchauffa son visage. Il songea, un court instant, à continuer cette vie en devenant pour Konohamaru ce qu'il aurait voulu devenir pour Naruto. L'idée même le révolta si violemment qu'il en eu la nausée. Il se remémora la main de Sai et celle de Sakura, dans la chambre immaculée, entrelacées. Il savait que Sakura ne tenterai plus de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle demeurerait peut-être à jamais incapable de pleurer à nouveau, mais elle vivrait. Lui ne ferait que survivre, mais il survivrait également, s'assurant de réaliser ce rêve brisé qui devait rendre meilleur l'avenir de tout un village et de ses générations futures.

Il se leva, s'étira. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés, et le soleil commençait à lui brûler les yeux. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Konohamaru pour le saluer avant de rentrer chez lui, il comprit à son expression que ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début s'était finalement produit. Curieusement, il n'en éprouva aucun regret.

\- Ton œil droit n'est plus noir, expliqua inutilement le jeune shinobi. Tu as le rinnegan dans les deux yeux.

\- Oui, je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il passa par l'extérieur du village, là où se trouvait le cimetière des héros morts au combat. Il entra, le cœur pulsant comme s'il vivait ses derniers instants. Il passa devant la tombe des Uchihas, devant celle de Neji Hyuuga, devant d'autres noms qu'il connaissait et qui appartenaient aux êtres chers disparus. Enfin, il arriva devant celle dont la terre retournée était encore trop fraîche pour que l'herbe ait déjà repoussé.

Le soleil au zénith illuminait la tombe de Naruto Uzumaki d'une blancheur aveuglante.

oOo

Fin

oOo

Mince, je n'aurai jamais cru écrire ce genre de fic, et encore moins en si peu de temps. Je l'ai terminée en dix jours à peine, d'habitude il me faut au moins un mois pour un texte aussi long. En plus, ça ne devait pas se terminer comme ça, à la base. La fic ne devait pas faire plus de mille mots, et devait se conclure par une intervention du personnage d'Hinata. Il existe d'ailleurs une suite à cette histoire, dans ma tête, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ai vraiment besoin d'être écrite. Les personnages auront une vie après la mort de Naruto, et une vie bien remplie malgré ce qu'ils en pensent. Mais il n'y a pas forcément besoin de le formuler, à mon avis.

LeFan D'Ost, qui est à l'origine du défi du collectif Noname, a posé une question à laquelle je vais répondre : "Que ressens-tu par rapport à la mort d'un personnage d'une fiction ? Aurais-tu la même sensation si c'était un autre personnage qui est mort ? Si non, comment classes-tu la sensation que tu as par rapport à la mort de tel ou tel personnage de fiction ?"

En fait, j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que Sasuke avait un peu volé la place de héros à Naruto dans le manga, comme d'ailleurs beaucoup de fans. En mettant en scène la véritable mort de Naruto (et une pas une mort de fin de vie, après beaucoup d'enfants et de petits-enfants etc, mais une mort prématurée qui l'empêche d'accomplir toutes ses promesses), j'ai voulu en quelques sortes mettre l'auteur le nez dans ses resposabilités (façon de parler, vu que monsieur Kishimoto ne lira jamais ma fic). Un peu comme si je disais "bah oui, sauf que si Naruto n'est plus là dans ce manga, bah ils l'ont tous dans l'os, regarde". Si c'était Sasuke qui était mort, ça n'aurait pas du tout eu le même impact, ça aurait été comme une fin alternative au manga, ça aurait fait de Naruto un héros accompli, qui a réglé ses problèmes et qui est prêt à réaliser son destin. Si c'était Sakura qui était morte, et bien... ça n'aurait rien changé du tout. J'aime le potentiel de ce personnage, mais son traitement est typiquement japonais (c'est-à-dire sexiste, patriarcal et illogique).

Voilà, je me suis énormément amusée à écrire pour ce défi, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire, siouplait !


End file.
